


The Box

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: “we all thought his heart was made of solid rock...that was long before we found the box.”Or, Ellie gets a present. And a surprise.





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> For the weekend “superstition” challenge :
> 
> 8\. A horseshoe is considered to be very good luck. (Some people say not to hang it upside-down, or the good luck will run out. Other people think this is nonsense.)

Nick knows he should be actually typing up his case report because Gibbs was quite clear that he wanted it on his desk before Nick went home that evening. And he is trying, he really is, but he’s being distracted by the sight across the bullpen. 

Not that Ellie is actively trying to distract him, though goodness knows she wouldn’t have to try too hard. No, unlike him, she’s having no trouble carrying out her work, is currently reading through a file that’s an inch thick, full of letters and numbers and cryptic phrases and if Nick knows anything about her it’s that she’s in her element right now, fathoms deep in trying to solve the puzzle. 

And, lost in thought and concentration, she’s playing absently with the gold chain around her neck. The brand new chain that he gave to her last week, and on it the diamond ring that she doesn’t like to wear when she’s working, when she has to carry a weapon. The diamond ring he’d searched for weeks for before he found the perfect one, the one he’d slid on her finger as she’d cried and she’d fallen asleep in his arms that night, and most nights since, wearing that ring and nothing else. It’s in no way Nick’s fault that as he sits here not working, the ring is winking at him teasingly as it catches the light, making him think of that and only that. 

As if she feels his eyes on her, Ellie glances up in his direction. He can tell she knows exactly what he’s thinking because she smiles and he smiles back and why shouldn’t he? He’s got a job he loves and is good at, a team he can call his friends, a case that wrapped up successfully today, and the woman he loves has agreed to be his wife. Being Nick Torres, NCIS Agent, isn’t a bad way to be. 

“Bishop.” Gibbs’s voice makes them both jump and Nick steels himself for a lecture about not making eyes at your significant other while at work and goddamn it, didn’t you hear a single word that Vance said when he agreed to let you two stay on the same team together? 

The lecture never comes. Instead Gibbs drops something on Ellie’s desk. “Got you something.” He glances around, meets Nick’s eyes. “Both of you really.” 

Curious, Nick stands and crosses the bullpen in a couple of steps. The box in front of Ellie had probably once been white, or at least ivory, but now is a faded yellow, battered at the sides and the edges. Ellie stares at it for a long moment before looking up at him, then at Gibbs. Nick is the one who nods while Gibbs is more forthright. “Well, you can open it. It’s not a bomb, Bishop.” 

Ellie smiles as she lifts the lid, and when she sees what’s inside, her breath catches in her throat. “Gibbs!” 

Nick takes a step closer, looks down at the white satin insert untouched by time, the shiny silver horseshoe nestled on top of it. “What, you’re telling us we’re going to need luck?” he hears himself say and he wants to bite his tongue in two way before Ellie glares at him. 

“You two are going to be fine.” Gibbs doesn’t sound like he’s taken offence in the least. “But a little luck never hurt anybody.” He’s looking at Nick as he speaks and when he’s finished, he looks down at the horseshoe. His gaze suddenly goes very unGibbs-like, softer and far away. He clears his throat, takes a deep breath. “I found it when I was cleaning out my dad’s house. My mom carried that in her bouquet when she married him. And my wife did the same on our wedding day.” They don’t need to ask which wife. “I figured I’d find a home for it someday. Now I have.” 

“Gibbs.” Ellie’s not even trying to hide her tears and Nick would be teasing her if he wasn’t a little bit choked up himself. “Thank you.” Ellie stands and hugs Gibbs, wraps her arms around his neck and holds on and, wonder of wonders, not only does Gibbs hug her back but he actually holds on too. 

“Keep him on his toes,” Nick hears him whisper as he kisses her on the cheek. It makes Ellie giggle as she releases him and steps back. 

“Thanks, Gibbs,” Nick says, extending his hand towards the other man and, much to his surprise, when Gibbs accepts the handshake, he pulls him into a hug too, slaps him on the back. 

“Treat her right, you understand?” he says low in Nick’s ear and Nick nods. He’s heard that already, from all three of Ellie’s brothers, her mother, Ducky and even Tim. Of course, they all know Ellie’s more than capable of taking care of herself. It’s just that sometimes, she forgets to, and that’s where he steps in. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Good.” Gibbs releases him. “Now, you two get out of here for the night.” Nick’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth but Ellie, Miss Responsibility, looks like she’s about to until Gibbs narrows his eyes. “You want me to make that an order, Bishop?” But there’s a twinkle in his eye and a smile playing about his lips that gives him away and Ellie’s turning away from him, shutting off her computer without another word. 

Much later, they’re lying on her couch, her head on his shoulder and the box open on the coffee table in front of them. “I can’t believe he did that,” she sniffs. 

Nick tightens his arms around her, kisses the top of her head. “We have the Gibbs blessing,” he murmurs. “No going back now.” Too late he realises how that sounds. “Not that that was a possibility of course.” 

“Of course.” Ellie rests her chin on his chest, looks up at him through her lashes and blinks. “So... you think it’s going to bring us good luck?” 

“I’ve got all the luck I need,” Nick shrugs and when she tilts her head, he continues, “I’ve got you.” 

That’s enough to make Ellie teary eyed again. “I love you,” she tells him and he doesn’t have to think of his response as he leans down to kiss her. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
